


Don't Let The Fire Burn You Asunder Just Let The Waves Drag You Under

by sakurachan811



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Animal Instincts, Bathing/Washing, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Body Dysphoria, Body Worship, Child Neglect, Courting Rituals, Cultural Differences, Culture Shock, Cunnilingus, Depression, Dragons, Dubious Consent, Falling In Love, Femdom, Firebending & Firebenders, Friends to Lovers, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, Hair Washing, Hair-pulling, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Internalized Biphobia, Intersex, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation Kink, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Politics, Polyamory Negotiations, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Self-Hatred, Sharing Body Heat, Temporary Character Death, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Waterbending & Waterbenders, Weird Biology, Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurachan811/pseuds/sakurachan811
Summary: The Legend of korra Historical Poly Royalty AU nobody asked for.The events will run somewhat parallel to cannon
Relationships: Korra/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Mako/Asami Sato
Comments: 16
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter Index

**Author's Note:**

> I Do not own The Legend of korra and any of it's associated characters. 
> 
> If I did this would have happened.

Prologue

Chapter One-Ancient History 

Chapter Two-Court Life

Chapter Three-The Patrol

Chapter Four-Meetings 

Chapter Five-Allied

Chapter Six-The blushing bride

Chapter Seven-Curtains

Chapter Eight-The Gift

Chapter Nine-Fealty

Chapter Ten-Old kings

Chapter Eleven- Disgraced

Chapter Twelve Steam  


Chapter Thirteen Water  


Chapter Fourteen Heat


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She knows he her best chance lives in her son

Chapter One  
When she was born, a squalling babe on the thirteenth hour of the hottest day of the summer her parents had deemed it an omen. She was to be married to the son of earth kindom merchants, their connections with families in the north would be very beneficial to hers. She would have had she not caught the eye of sent looking for great beauties his lords harem.

It was a great honor for her family, She accepted of course.


	3. Ancient History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knows He's favored, his mother made it so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter contains references to infanticide death during childbirth and child death

He knows his siblings despise him, just as he them. The other children hate him for being chosen by their sire despite any meddling by their dams.His mother had been favored by his father for her sharp wit and silver tongue. Her figure was that of a waif though, her hands were small, her fingers reed-like.long lashes framed bright eyes in a moon soft face.

He had first met his father by chance, later on when he is older he will deem it to be fate. His father was present because one of his concubine's has born him a son. Her name was Hana, She was always soft and sweet looking, with full lips and smiling eyes. She was always so kind to him, she would give him sweets sometimes and her eyes would glitter with suppressed mirth. But then she became pregnant, her temperament changed, as her face grew full she grew rounder overall She sent away the servents and her attendant, She insisted that she was being watched. Who would have wondered if his sickness worsened everytime he had tea with her? After all he was such a delicate child. It was no wonder then when he started avoiding meals like the plague


	4. Court Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knows his duty, and he knows how this ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:This chapter contains child abuse and child neglect

Training with his father starts the sun rises and with the sun high in the sky beating down on him in the court yard.He looks back on his morning. it begins as it always does, he's woken up by his mother before sunrise, her face is slightly more pinched around the eyes than before.He rises from his futon, mindful of the bruises on his back, the skin dark as any plums.

He is dressed quickly by servants in a light Yukata, After which he rushes to greet the sun. All people of the fire nation were the children of Agni, this was true. But only those of royal blood could claim that they were the most favored children of Agni. They were dragons, their draconian blood allowed them to posses incredible speed, strength and healing.

If they lived long enough to for it to manifest, anyway.


	5. The Patrol

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains Culture Shock

She stared out on the sun drenched scenery that passed by her palaquin with muted wonder. It was almost surreal. The Fire Nation was beautiful. Green, gold, bright red—the colours awed her as much as they frightened her. How the moisture infused the air, how the sky seemed closer to the ground, how much more alive it was.

The North Pole had its own stark beauty, but it did not teem with life with way the Fire Nation did. It was summer, but the South Pole was still cool. It never really got warm.  
It was sunny. She remembered that. It was sunny, the sunlight refracting off the North Pole's ice and snow until everything was blinding white. It was the time of the midnight sun, when the light never went away, and no matter how long she stayed up, so did the golden glow of sunrise


	7. Allied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The North gains new allies it comes with a price of course  
> The beginnings of A legend

The air tasted of salt and rust and the snow crunched under her boots as Korra put one foot in front of the other, headed towards the harbour.  
It tasted like stewed sea prunes, the drip of fat off meat into fire, Korra knew she would never taste that air again.

It was quiet inside but, she thought, lips curling up in a fierce grin. It wasn't nice to treat guests like wild animals and Besides they couldn't hold her if they tried

She could feel the sea beneath her, deep breathing, the slow push and pull of the moon to create the tide. What had once been blocked by metal had been wiped away by time. There was water beneath her, even if she couldn't see it. There was water beneath her, and Korra was a waterbender.


	8. The Blushing Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako meets his consort
> 
> He's nervous he does his duty anyway, it's not likely she was given a choice either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter contains 
> 
> Loss of virginity, cunnilingus, vaginal fingering  
> Dubious consent

The day of his wedding was supposed to be a joyous event for both the bride and grooms families.instead he felt as if he had spent the last three candle marks underwater.Other nobles came to congratulate him, their vassals scurrying behind them ready to present him with gifts.

He wonders about his new wife and how she's fairing with the servents being prepared for the ceremony.When he finally is able to return to his rooms, he is only mildly surprised that his brother apparently brought a to his chambers. 


	9. Curtains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His lovely new wife saves him, Again and again and again He really wishes she wouldn't, she disagrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning This Chapter Contains Suicidal thoughts Depression and references to self harm.

He is unsurprised to wake to the feeling of cold steel against his throat.


	10. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami thought she knew what to expect after being taken from her home.Her captors said as much, that she would be a pretty little pet for the fire lord's heir or worse.She didn't expect him to refuse her and she certainly didn't expect to be given to his wife instead.
> 
> Asami makes a decision.  
> Korra attains a lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter contains references to torture kidnapping rape/non-con sexual assault and slavery

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. Fealty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako and Korra finally establish where their priorities lie. Asami is seriously tired of this shit.
> 
> Dragon/Human hybrid problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter contains

Xxxxxxxxxxxxccccc


	12. Old Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako will do anything to help his small clan flourish, even if it means challenging Father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning This Chapter Contains Verbal Emotional and Physical abuse references to infanticide and ableism.
> 
> More dragon/human hybrid problems!

Xxxxxxxccccc


	13. Disgraced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and Angst
> 
> Even More Dragon/Human biology problems 
> 
> Featuring sharing bodyheat,  
> Problems that come with having fangs and claws only sometimes

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	14. Steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything that's happened Mako just wants to relax. Korra has other ideas, he agrees wholeheartedly.
> 
> Asami enjoys herself, alot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features Asami/Korra 
> 
> Asami's wing kink starts showing

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxccc


	15. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako's beginning to ripen and much to his horror, people notice.  
> Korra just wants him to open the damn door and eat his dinner for once.  
> Buried deep in the royal archives Asami wonders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter contains Mating cycles, Scent kink, Scenting, Possessive behavior, animal instincts and implied mpreg

Mako was coming into season


	16. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter contains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter contains very dubious consent  
> mating bites, mating bond, Vaginal sex, Vaginal knotting

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
